The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter for a color liquid crystal display used in, e.g., a color television, a personal computer, or the like, a display device using the color filter, and an electronic equipment comprising the color display device.
It has been proposed to manufacture, using an ink-jet method, a color filter used in a display device using a color liquid crystal. Each color element (pixel) of such color filter manufactured by using the ink-jet method has a width of one dot ejected from one nozzle of an ink-jet head, and a length of a plurality of dots in its longitudinal direction. The color filter is constituted by arranging a plurality of color elements on a glass substrate.
Conventionally, the ink-jet head is scanned along the widthwise direction of the color filter, and each color element is formed by ink ejected from one nozzle. For this reason, if the amounts of ink ejected from nozzles vary, the variations of the amount of ink appear as variations in densities of the color elements.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the prior art, and has as its object to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, which can suppress variations in colors and densities of color elements by forming one color element by ink ejected from different nozzles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, which can display a high-quality color image, by supplying a color ink of a predetermined amount accurately to a predetermined position on a substrate, while eliminating the influence of a difference in ink ejection amount among nozzles of an ink-jet head.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, which can suppress variations in colors and densities of color elements.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.